Lovers in the Attic
by SapphicDiction
Summary: The best relationship shines the brightest even from the simplest of things. And those little moments of shine add together to form a love which no force can ever break. Not even time itself could tear them apart. (Just a short fluffy fic I wrote because I love these two so much. Probably OOC, I haven't played the game yet. I just wanted these two to have a nice moment.)


Small beams of light flitted through the windows of the attic, allowing gently drifting specks of dust to be seen. The mood was positive, considering the circumstances that brought them there. The death of a family member is always a somber thing. But the funeral was long gone—the house, up for sale. It badly needed to be cleared out, as per usual when the deceased family member was a great-grandparent. The treasures they've collected over the years build up, and are left in the hands of loved ones to sort through. And the house was big; there were a lot of these treasures in a lot of rooms. Out of all the rooms, Max and Chloe decided to tackle the attic. They remembered playing up there when they were little girls, eyes full of wonder as they discovered hidden items that brought forth new adventures for their imaginations to take them on. But now, their purpose was not play, but work, and a lot of it. It was mid-afternoon by the time they were halfway through, and Chloe stumbled upon something she hadn't seen in many years.

"Whoa, Max check out what I found! This is hella old." Chloe spoke with surprise and wonder in her voice, causing her girlfriend to look up from the box she was sorting through.

Max smiled when she saw the source of Chloe's excitement. She stood up and walked over to where the blue haired girl was sitting with the old record player, trying to brush some of the dust off with her hand.

"I wonder if it still works," Max said, more to herself than to Chloe.

"Let's find out! Help me find the records. There should be some up here, unless they're in the basement," Chloe said, getting up so the two could start their search.

A few minutes passed before Max discovered a box with several vinyls wrapped between blankets, the old paper cases long discarded.

"I think I found them, baby," Max called over to Chloe, who quickly stood from the stack of papers and books she was looking through. She walked over to Max excitedly.

"Yeah, those are them!" She picked up the box of records and brought it over to the dusty old player. She placed the box in front of it so they could choose the test record. Some of the vinyls had no labels, so they put them to the side. On the others, the labels were torn and browned, the ink of the words faded and dull. They were well loved and well used in their time.

"How about this one?" Max asked, pulling out a record with no name and a track listing which was unfamiliar to her on the cover. Chloe's eyes lit up at the sight of it. Max could tell she knew what it was.

"That'll work! Lemme see it," she said, extending her hand. Max gave the record to her and she examined the torn label for the track listing, squinting to make the faded words out. She was clearly looking for a particular song, and must have found it when Max noticed that the excited glint in her eye turned mischievous.

"I know just the song." Chloe's tone conveyed that mischief. She had a plan and Max knew it, though she didn't mention it.

 _"Let's see how this plays out,"_ Max thought to herself, interested in what the little plan brewing in Chloe's brain was all about.

Chloe put the vinyl into the player and started it, making sure to get it at the correct song. Soon the soft whine of old-fashioned music filled the still air of the attic. Chloe stood.

"M'lady," she said, extending her hand down to the still sitting Max.

"You're such a dork," Max giggled, grabbing her girlfriend's hand.

Chloe got Max to her feet, pulling their bodies flush together and wrapping both arms around her waste. Max reached her arms up and wrapped them around Chloe's neck in response. Their eyes locked, bright aqua gazing into shining sapphire as they began to sway gently to the music. They were old souls in that moment. Old souls who had loved each other longer than anyone could remember, a bond evident in the way they moved as one. Soon a voice began to join the music, coming out of the record player with the same soft whine.

 _Day by day, I'm falling more in love with you_  
 _And day by day, my love seems to grow_  
 _There isn't any end to my devotion_  
 _It's deeper dear, by far, than any ocean_

They always looked at each other like that, as if they saw into the very depths of each others souls. In this, they found all that they had endured together, conveying an indestructible bond that not even time itself could break apart. It was like magic, and it was theirs alone, growing ever stronger with each moment they connected like this.

 _I find that day by day_  
 _You're making all my dreams come true_  
 _So come what may I want you to know_  
 _I'm yours alone and I'm in love to stay_

They probably needed to get back to sorting through the attic. They definitely needed to shut off the record player and re-wrap the vinyls, bringing them downstairs to be placed in a yard sale. It would be given to some unknown buyer who had no knowledge of the kind of moment it created between the two lovers in the attic. They'd never know how it became such a powerful reminder of the destined love between two best friends.

 _As we go through the years day by day_  
 _I'm yours alone and I'm in love to stay_  
 _As we go through the years_  
 _Day by day_

They'd get to it eventually. There was always time.


End file.
